My Baby Boys
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Seth and Dean are fed up with Roman being unloving and insensitive. They decide to do something about it when Roman crosses the line and calls Renee Young "baby girl" in front of them. (ONE-SHOT) SLASH!


"Mmm, c'mon, we have to go guys..." Roman mumbled against Dean and Seth's lips that were on his. They were engaged in a hot threesome kiss that was supposed to be just a peck in the first place. They had to go do an interview with Renée Young in a couple of minutes but Seth and Dean would not pull away. They loved Roman's lips to the fullest and they were almost addicted to them. They loved to devour each other's taste and they just couldn't get enough. Roman had to admit that he loved kissing his boyfriends too but sometimes, they did too much. Of course, Roman would never say that to them knowing it would hurt their feelings.

He really did love his boys but they could be a tad clingy sometimes. "Seriously guys, c'mon." Roman said more sternly and pulled away completely from Dean and Seth. They both pouted and just walked out of their private locker room. Roman sighed knowing he probably hurt their feelings with that. They were very sensitive and could get their feelings hurt easily. For some reason, Roman never took the pre-cautions of that. He is a hard head and never thinks about those sentimental things, as he calls them. He didn't do it on purpose; that's just how he is. He shrugged his shoulders and exited the locker room.

Once they got to their spot, all three of them were silent, waiting for Renée and the camera crew to arrive. Seth and Dean were annoyed at the fact Roman never liked when they kissed him. He always pushed them away or made some lame excuse to leave the room. The Samoan wasn't romantic at all and it his boyfriends how much he lacked it.

"Guys c'mon, don't be mad at me." Roman said flatly. Dean was about to respond with a sarcastic remark but he got stopped when Renée and the camera crew got to their position.

"Hey guys." Renée said and greeted them with a wave and a smile. Dean and Seth just waved back while Roman was the only one to speak.

"How ya doing Renée." He greeted in that sexy deep voice that every girl could get heart contemplations from. Renée just smiled and chuckled a little. At this point, if Renée wasn't a girl, Dean and Seth would beaten the crap out of her/him. They saw the way Renée looked at _their_ man and they didn't like it one bit. Since they were about to go on air, they decided to let it go for now.

The interview started with a clip of Roman's impressive performance at the Royal Rumble. His boyfriends couldn't help but smile at his success. They were so proud of him and knew that his success would only flourish. Once the clip was done, Renée asked the first question and it was directed to Roman.

"Babygirl..actions speak louder than words. Remember that." Roman said in his sexy voice as he responded to Renée's question. Dean and Seth both felt their blood boil but they couldn't show it. They saw that little smile that creeped on Renee's face when Roman called her...that name. They wanted nothing more than to bust out with anger but again, they couldn't do it. They were on live television. Once the brief interview was over, Renee and the camera crew left. Dean made his was back to his lovers after he had to make it seem like he was leaving from the segment.

Roman looked at his men and could already tell what was about to be said so he spoke out first. "That was just something I said. It had no meaning." he explained.

"Oh please Roman!" Seth let out a sarcastic laugh. He was pissed that Roman was so insensitive. Knowing that it would piss them off, he still had the guts to call Renée "baby girl" right in front of them.

"Fuck you Roman. You never care about our feelings or think about when you hurt us. Some boyfriend you are." Dean spat out. 'C'mon Seth." He grabbed Seth's hand and they walked away from their jerk of a boyfriend.

Dean wrapped and arm around Seth's waist as he heard him begin to cry. Good thing their private locker room wasn't that far away. They quickly got inside and Seth cried even harder. He held onto Dean and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Shh..baby it's ok." Dean tried to comfort him. He felt just as hurt as Seth did but he was one of those people who never showed their emotions. On the inside, he was hurting just as much though.

"No it's not. He doesn't love us. He doesn't care about us Dean!" Seth sobbed.

"Babe, he does love us. He just sucks at showing it. He also has problems with taking our feelings into consideration. He's tough on the outside but also on the inside. He's just rough on both ends." Dean said sadly as he stroked Seth's hair.

"I guess y-you're right but h-he doesn't get the p-picture. Not matter h-how upset we g-get over s-something, he doesn't c-change." Seth said in between sobs and breaths.

"I know baby, I know. We have to show him how it feels." Dean suggested.

"What do you mean?" Seth pulled away slightly and sniffled his nose.

"We have to turn things around and make him see how it's like to get your feelings hurt. I guarantee that he will begin to understand once he is in our position.'' Dean explained and kissed Seth's forehead.

"I guess that's a good idea. You really think it will work though?" Seth questioned curiously. He wasn't too confident considering that Roman never came to his sense throughout all this time. Seth hooked his arms under Dean's armpits and placed his hands on Dean's back. He loved being in Dean's arms. He always made him feels safe and secure.

"I'm positive. I promise we'll see change."

"Promise?" Seth frowned.

"I promise baby." Dean lifted Seth's head and kissed him softly on the lips. Their tongues entwined and the kiss deepened before they finally pulled away for some oxygen. Knowing it would make Seth laugh, Dean gave him a cheesy smile that showed off his adorable dimples. He was right as Seth chuckled and kissed his nose. They both eventually saddened again, wishing that they could share these corny moments with Roman. It had been a while since they shared those moments together. Lately, it had been nothing but arguments and hurt feelings. Ever since Roman got his push, he had gotten way too cocky in every way. His boyfriends hated that.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 hour later)<strong>

Roman was walking around like a mad man looking for Dean and Seth. They weren't their locker room and Roman thought that was strange because they were always in there until their time was up on the show. There were only a couple of minutes left until they had to report with security so they could escort them to do their entrance. The Samoan was getting aggravated again. He hoped they weren't doing this on purpose just because of what happened earlier.

He continued walking and turned the corner of the hallway and he finally spotted them. They were alone though; they were talking to Antonio Cesaro. They standing a little too close for Roman's liking. He hid making sure not to be seen and he spied on the whole encounter. He noticed how his boyfriends brushed their fingers up and down Cesaro's strong biceps. He growled in a low tone at the contact. He suddenly got a flashback when they touched him that way around the time they began to have feeling for each other. Roman had to admit that he felt extremely jealous right now. Those were _his_ lovers...and no one elses. What really sent him over the edge was when Antonio wrapped and an arm each around Seth and Dean's waist, pulling them closer to him.

Dean and Seth just laughed and placed their hands on Cesaro's chest. They knew that Roman was watching. They could always feel his presence. They continued to laugh and talk until they heard footsteps that obviously belonged to Roman.

"Guys, we have to go. We're up next" Roman said as he approached them. His voice was deeper than usual and you could tell he was pissed by the look in his mesmerizing gray eyes.

"We'll be right there Roman." Dean responded while he made eye contact with Antonio. "It was great talking to you Antonio." he said sweetly. Roman clenched his fists. They had the guts to flirt right in front of his face.

"Bye Antonio. Hopefully we can talk again really soon." Seth ran his index finger down his bicep. In conclusion, Seth and Dean walked away with smiles on their faces. Roman glared at Cesaro before finally walking away himself.

Roman was getting ready to release on Dean and Seth but they had not time. They had to get in position for their entrance right away.

After Seth saved Dean from Mark Henry and they all had their confrontation with the Wyatt's, they made their way backstage and entered their locker room.

"Guys, what the hell?" Roman said as he walked in and slammed the door shut. Seth and Dean turned around and looked at him confused even though they knew what he was talking about. 'Don't give me that look. Why the fuck were you guys all over Cesaro right in front of my face! Do you realize how that made me feel?" he said in a softer tone.

"Yeah, it made you feel jealous. Made you feel like you aren't good enough for us and that we don't love you. Is that what you felt?" Dean said confidently.

"Exactly." Roman said flatly.

"Well, now you know how it feels." Seth spoke up softly.

"What?" the Samoan asked.

"That's exactly how we felt when you did the same with Renée."

"That's different. I never touched her." Roman countered.

"Doesn't matter. You still call her names like "baby girl" right in front us and you don't even care that you hurt our feelings Roman. You don't care and that's the problem!" Dean raised his voice. Seth being the most sentimental, he started crying. "You flirt with other people in front of us multiple times and you don't even TRY to make it up to us. You stand there and make it seem like you did nothing wrong!'' Dean continued as his own eyes started to water. "Just imagine us feeling what you felt when you saw us with Antonio, except, feeling it everyday!" Dean sniffled and wiped the tears away.

"You guys were being too clingy though." Roman sighed.

"Too clingy?! Ever thought that the reason why we are clingy is because you never show us an ounce affection anymore! You don't kiss us with the same passion as before. When was the last time all three of us did something intimate?!" Seth snapped completely.

Roman said nothing.

"Exactly!"

The Samoan stood there completely dumbfounded. For just a second, he put himself in their shoes and he already felt like shit. His lovers were right. He was an insensitive jerk that never took their feelings into consideration. He was beginning to realize all the pain he had caused them over the past few months. He was being selfish and not giving his lovers the love that they needed.

"If you don't change your ways, we aren't just splitting in the storyline. We're splitting in this real-life relationship Roman." Dean threatened and held onto Seth's hand.

Roman's eyes widened. "No! We can't break up. I love you guys, I really do." Roman rubbed his eyes went he felt the tears coming. "I need you...please don't leave. I apologize for everything. Not showing you the love you deserve. Not caring about your feelings and me being a jerk. I'm sorry about it all. I put myself in your shoes and that is an awful feeling. I'm pissed at myself for making you guys feel like that all the time. I promise you I'm going to change." Roman pleaded. He didn't know what he would do without his boys and he was just now beginning to realize how much he needed them. He felt so bad for treating them wrong. He hoped his apologize wasn't a little too late.

Seth and Dean continued to cry as they heard Roman apologize. They walked up wo him and looked deeply into his grey eyes. They could always tell when he was lying and in this case, he wasn't.

They threw themselves into his arms and held him tightly. They all held each other close and wiped away the tears. Roman kissed their neck softly and they sighed. That was the first time in months that they felt passion behind his kisses.

"I love you two." Roman whispered.

"We love you too." Seth responded back.

"So much..." Dean said. They all pulled away and engaged in a passionate three-way kiss. Their tongues entwined and they devoured each others taste. The hounds of justice quickly striped out of their clothes and went back to kissing. They roamed each others bodies with their hands and their cocks immediately came alive. Seth retreated to grab some condoms while Dean and Roman continued to kiss. Roman grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pushed him down gently so he could lay on the placed kisses all over Dean's upper body until he went lower and suddenly took his cock in his moth. Dean moaned in pleasure and tangled his fingers in Roman's long black hair. Seth came back with the condoms and Seth to the side on the floor. He leaned down at captured Dean's lips with his.

It had been the first time that all three were in this kind of intimate state in months. If felt great to finally have it back. Seth swung his left leg over Dean's head and straddled his face. Dean immediately took his cock in his mouth. Meanwhile, Roman released Dean's cock from his mouth and began to stroke it with one of his large hands. Seth grabbed him the neck and pulled him forward for a hot kiss. As they kissed, Roman reached for a condom with his free hand and quickly slid it on. While still kissing Seth, he lined himself up with Dean's entrance and slowly entered him. Neither of them ever wanted to get a prep so they always went straight to entering each other. Feeling Roman enter him made Dean moan against Seth's cock and it sent shivers down Seth's spine.

Seth broke the kiss with Roman momentarily to reach for a condom. He slipped it on Dean's cock slowly. Once Dean released his cock, Seth move down Deans body, until he reached his cock. He grabbed it lined it up on his entrance. He lifted his hips as much as he could and then lowered back down, letting Dean enter him. Seth went back to kissing Roman as he went up and down on Dean's cock. Roman continued to thrust inside Dean as he kissed Seth and grabbed his cock, beginning to stroke him.

"Fuck...I love you guys so so much." Dean groaned as he was getting double pleasure from his two lovers. He griped Seth's ass and squeezed it tightly.

"Love you too." Seth and Roman responded simultaneously. All three members of The Shield's chests began to glisten with sweat as they went fast on their sexual activities. They all felt their balls tighten and their lips parted as they moaned out and hit their climaxes. They took sharp breaths as Seth came all over Roman's hands. Dean slowed the thrusts inside Seth as the pleasure began to fade. Once Roman was spent as well, he pulled out slowly out of Dean.

Dean and Roman threw out the used condoms into the trash can nearby and collapsed on the floor next to Seth. Dean and Seth felt actually felt happy for once in a long time. Roman was in between them and wrapped and arm each around their shoulders and brought them closer to his body.

"Mmm, my baby boys. I really do love you guys. Things are going to change for the better, I promise you." Roman kissed the top of their heads and held them tightly. He was so relieved that his eyes opened just in time to realize how lucky he was to have two guys that truly loved and cared about him. Seth and Dean could only smile. They finally got their lover back and they couldn't have been happier. They snuggled closer to _their_ man and they all killed time until the show was over to finally leave for the hotel...and start round 2.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
